


How Do You Know If You've Never Tried?

by Ratatatrad



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatatrad/pseuds/Ratatatrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis invites Mac over to his house for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Know If You've Never Tried?

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short, simple teenage au that I quickly wrote up bc tbh it's my favorite kind of au.

"So dude, are your parents home at all?" Mac said, walking into the Reynolds' mansion for the first time.  
"Nah," Dennis replied, tossing his backpack onto the floor. Mac did the same. "My dads at work and my moms in the Caribbean somewhere screwing our pool guy, probably."  
"What about your sister? Where's she at?"  
"She's at the doctor or something," Dennis replied, throwing himself onto the couch. "Her back, you know"  
"Oh," Mac replied, his face scrunching in disgust. "Gross."  
Mac sat on the floor next to the couch that Dennis was lounging on. He began to play with the carpeting that laid underneath him as the two sat in silence. Mac had never been to Dennis' house before. In fact, him and Dennis only really talked under the bleachers at school, usually when Mac was selling him weed. When Dennis had invited him over it came as a huge surprise. Not that he was complaining. Now, Mac knew he was a pretty cool guy. The kids at school just didn't seem to like him, for some reason. Maybe if they just got to know him a little better. Dennis on the other hand, now there's a really cool guy. How could Mac say no to him? Just two cool guys hanging out. Nothing better than that.  
"So like, do you like to drink?" Dennis asked, looking at Mac from the couch.  
"What?" Mac asked, stupidly. The question had interrupted his train of thought.  
"My mom buys the really expensive shit, she keep it locked up but I know where the key is. I mean it's real special occasion kind of stuff I guess, but nows as good as time as any right?"  
Mac nodded. "Yeah dude, totally"  
Dennis placed his hand on Mac's shoulder and lifted himself into sitting position. Getting up, he made his way to his mothers liquor cabinet. Mac wasn't sure why, but Dennis' simple touch made his heart beat wildly in his chest. Or more likely, Mac thought, it was the thought of getting drunk off of expensive alcohol that was making him feel this way.  
Dennis came back over with two bottles of Bacardi and set them on the coffee table. He opened one and gave it to Mac before opening the other for himself. He sat down across from Mac and smiled.  
"So uh.." Mac started, confused. "Where are the cups?"  
Dennis laughed at Mac. It was partly condescending and partly honest, in a way that only Dennis Reynolds could manage.  
"Don't be a pussy bro, just drink it out of the bottle."  
Mac felt slightly angry. Dennis just called him a pussy? Mac's not a pussy, Mac's the toughest guy he knows! (Besides his dad)  
"I'm not a fucking pussy dude, I was just joking. I drink this stuff out of bottles all the time."  
Dennis smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Okay."  
"I'm serious dude, watch this." And with that, Mac put the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, letting the clear liquid flow into his mouth.  
And it burned. It really fucking burned. Mac spit the expensive alcohol out and onto his clothes. Dennis laughed again, a genuine laugh that made Mac's heart beat wildly again. He was also super embarrassed.  
"Whatever dude, I choked. It happens. I still totally drink this kinda stuff all the time."  
"Sure, I believe you," Dennis said before taking a drink of his own. It went down smoothly.

Some time had passed, and while Dennis had made quite a dent in his drink, Mac found that he hadn't been drinking nearly as much.

"You wanna play a game Mac?"  
"Like what?" Mac replied.  
"Wanna play Never Have I Ever? That way we could learn somethings about each other."  
Now, this was all very deliberate on Dennis' part. Mac was someone in his life now, even if he was mostly just his weed guy. Dennis had to keep records of everyone in his life. He'd been keeping one of his sister since elementary school.  
(There might also be a small part of Dennis that wanted to get to know more about Mac because he liked him, as more than a weed guy, but he wouldn't admit that)  
"How do you play?"  
"Well," Dennis started. "You say 'never have I ever,' and say something you've never done. If you've done it, take a drink. How about that?"  
Mac wanted Dennis to think he was cool, so he agreed to the game.  
"Cool," Dennis started. "You go first."  
Mac thought for a moment.  
"Never have I ever... had my first kiss."  
Dennis didn't drink, instead he laughed. "Dude, you're like 17 and you've never kissed anyone?" he laughed again.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Mac yelled, chucking a throw pillow at Dennis' face. "I'm just not interested in any of the girls at our school, okay?"  
Why did he admit to not kissing anyone? Fucking lame.  
Dennis tossed the pillow behind him and smiled. "Do you even know how to kiss?"  
Mac frowned. "Of course I know how to kiss!"  
Dennis' smile faded. "How would you know if you've never kissed anyone before?"  
Mac rolled his eyes. "How fucking hard can it be."  
The air was still for a moment. Dennis brought himself closer to Mac, looking him in the eyes, and then at his lips. Mac's heart was beating out of his chest. What was Dennis doing? Was he drunk?  
Dennis smirked.  
"I could show you, you know. How to kiss."  
Mac gulped. "Wha.. no dude.. that shits.. that's gay? I'm not .. gay.." He trailed off.  
"No, no, no, no. Mac, it's not gay. I'm just being nice. You've never kissed a girl before, do you want your first time to suck?"  
"Well, no, I guess not.." Mac said quietly. Dennis *was* the coolest guy at their school, so obviously he couldn't be gay. Mac wasn't gay either. Like Dennis said, it was purely a nice gesture, just to help Mac out. Not gay. Not a sin.  
Dennis smiled.  
"Okay. I'll show you then."  
Mac nodded. His hands were sweaty.  
"Well, you have to be kind of gentle, at first anyways," he put his hand on the back of Mac's neck, his fingers grazing Mac's hair, his thumb on Mac's cheek. He gently pulled him closer.  
Dennis smiled softly, not taking his eyes off of Mac's lips. Mac felt like time was standing still.  
"Try to engage physically, as well. Outside of the kiss." He made eye contact again. He seemed very focused.  
He placed his hand on Mac's chest. Mac knew that Dennis could feel how hard his chest was pounding right now. Mac didn't understand why Dennis was having such an effect on him, why Dennis' hand on his neck was making his hair stand up and why Dennis' hand on his chest was making his heart beat so hard.  
Dennis slowly moved his hand upward from Mac's chest toward his neck, mimicking his other hands position. He was now gently holding on to Mac's face.  
"And then," Dennis started, pulling Mac closer. "You just kind of.. kiss."  
Mac closed his eyes as Dennis began to bring his lips toward Mac's when suddenly the front door slammed open and then closed, scaring the shit out of both of them. Dennis jumped back from Mac.  
"You fucking dickbag!" a shrill voice shrieked. It was Dee standing soaking wet in the doorway. Mac didn't even realize it was now raining out. Or that he had been holding his breath this whole time.  
"You were supposed to pick me up from the doctor AN HOUR AGO! Do you know what I had to go through to get here? I had to-"  
"Yeah Dee I don't really give a shit! Look at your new hideous back-brace! I swear it's even bigger than the last one!" Dennis said, laughing. He lightly tapped Mac's chest with the back of his hand, signaling him to laugh at his sister's misfortune as well. Dee threw her backpack down and marched angrily to her room as Mac began to join in on the laughter. They smiled at each other.  
Dennis checked the clock.  
"Aw shit dude, it's getting pretty late. I guess you probably have to get going, huh?" Dennis said.  
Mac nodded. "Yeah, my dad probably misses me and all, I should get home and see him."  
He went to grab his backpack and made his way to the entrance. He opened the door and looked back.  
"I guess I'll get going now."  
"See ya, Mac," Dennis said, giving a single wave. "We can hang out tomorrow."  
"Yeah, sure. See ya, Dennis," Mac replied less enthusiastically, walking out the front door.

They would hang out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if Bacardi isn't expensive I'm sorry, I really did the bare minimum amount of googling
> 
> also I imagine Dee crashes their party a lot


End file.
